


11. Candles

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is afraid of fire, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, peace light of bethlehem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Crowley doesn't know what the Peace Light Of Bethlehem is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	11. Candles

“What’s that candle on the table?” asked Crowley as soon as he walked in to the living room. “As a demon, I probably shouldn’t say this, but as a person with...” he trailed off for a moment before deciding on what kind of person he was, “a healthy respect regarding open fire, I don’t think it should be left in an empty room.”

“Don’t blow it out!” Aziraphale’s panicked voice called from the kitchen immediately after Crowley finished the sentence.

“What? Why?” he asked, confused. That’s exactly what he was going to do and exactly what he should do in case he didn’t feel like spending who knows how long watching the small wiggly flame. Which he didn’t.

Aziraphale rushed into the room and looked very relieved to see the candle still lit, her flame flickering calmly.

“That’s The Peace Light Of Bethlehem!” he exclaimed, visibly appalled by the fact that Crowley didn’t somehow know right away that this apple-cinnamon scented candle was any different than the ones Aziraphale usually lit in the evening.

“And?” Crowley, who had no idea what the Hell that means, asked.

The angel looked as surprised by the fact that Crowley didn’t know about something presumably relatively modern as Crowley felt.

“You don’t know what The Peace Light Of Bethlehem is?! How on Earth do you not know that?”

“I have no idea. You’re acting like I should know...”

“You should!” Aziraphale confirmed.

“But I don’t, evidently. How about you tell me?” Crowley said, annoyed.

“The Peace Light Of Bethlehem is a tradition started in 1987 started by Austrian Scouts as a form of charity to help handicapped kids.” 

“How is a candle gonna help any kids, let alone disabled ones?”

“Oh God, Crowley. How did you sleep through this?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley had no idea himself what rock he’s been living under for the past thirty years but there they were and he really wanted to crawl from underneath it. Aziraphale, however, wasn’t very helpful so far.

“Continue, angel.”

“The light itself is not what’s helping anyone, of course,” the angel clarified. “It’s the money the people who carry the light collect.”

“Makes sense. I still don’t get why you acted like I was gonna kill a living being though,” Crowley remarked.

“That light symbolises peace. It travelled all the way from Israel. It’s passed from candle to candle all over the world.”

“What, this is a flame from actual Bethlehem?”

“Yes, it is,” the angel smiled. “A Light Child travels each year from Austria to Bethlehem to light the first candle and then spread it around the world. The original light is about a thousand years old.”

“I think I’ve heard of that,” Crowley muttered.

“That is very likely,” nodded Aziraphale.

“The Peace Light Of Bethlehem is seen by the humans as a blessing of peace for every building it enters.”

“That actually explains it,” Crowley mentioned dryly. “As a demon, I don’t really do my homework on blessings.”

“You do when it’s necessary, but that is not the point,” Aziraphale argued.

“No light was ever a part of the Arrangement,” he pointed out.

“It wasn’t. Actually, I've never carried it myself, being neither a Scout nor a member of the church,” Aziraphale said and Crowley chortled at the image of the angel in a Scout uniform that materialised in his head.

“So... A blessed light. Not one of your ordinary scented Christmas candles,” he summarised. “Got it. No blowing it out.”

“Please don’t,” Aziraphale agreed.

“Just try not to burn the house down. I’m not sure I could save you this time.”

Crowley tried to deliver the line light-heartedly but Aziraphale noticed the pain behind it.

“No burning the house down, I promise.”


End file.
